


No Denying Destiny

by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Infinity Gauntlet, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, possessive thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords
Summary: Dread it. Run from it... Destiny still arrives.She could see the future and change it for the good. Her visions were never wrong. However, this was one impending doom she could not alter. The Mad Titan, Thanos, was coming. He was coming for her. ... And destiny would not be denied.Thanos/OC (also Loki/Thanos/OC elements) - Warning: Smut/Dub Con/Explicit content.... read with caution





	1. Chapter 1

 

I knew he would come for me. My visions were never wrong. They had plagued me every day with images of this very moment. Of the creature that would become my undoing. 

And here he was...

The Titan. Thanos.

Even from his seated position on the throne, he towered like a giant only heard of in legends. Powerful and singular. Everything about him was large. The wide space around us could barely contain his presence. His pale lilac skin looked ghostly, almost glowing in contrast against his golden armour. 

Thanos observed us with a calmness that was unsettling. His eerily bright eyes missed nothing, he saw it all. My fear. My resignation. I could sense him weighing up my value and I prayed that he would have mercy and kill me. I wanted my torment to end. 

The last few hours had been a blur, like a terrible dream from which I would not awaken from. The memories of my people, lying dead and cold upon the ground, haunted me. Friends and family alike. Their unseeing eyes, staring up at me even in death. They were all gone. Slaughtered. I had been the only one taken captive, torn from my loved ones by the Black Order. 

 _Balance_  they called it; murder was its true name. 

Two strange alien creatures stood at my side, guarding me. My tattered dress hung across my shoulders. I clutched the fabric to my chest to try and protect my modesty. 

I shivered against the cool air, as fear began to crawl down my spine like tiny spider legs. 

“What is your name?” The figure sat on the throne boomed. His voice alone was frightening. 

I lowered my head and prayed for the floor to swallow me whole and put me out of my misery. 

Something sliced through the air and a blade pressed itself against my throat in warning. 

"Irriana,” I answered, swallowing as my throat threatened to close in upon itself in fear. 

“Look at me, Irriana.”

There was no refusing that command. I fisted my hands, gathering my courage and lifted my face up to my captor. 

Thanos chuckled, the sound rumbling all the way to the depths of my soul. The strange grooves trailing down his broad chin stretched as a ghost of a smile played across his thick lips. 

“So brave,” he uttered, tilting his head at me in contemplation. “You know who I am.”

It wasn't a question. It was a fact, a statement. I knew him like I knew my own flesh and being, like I would have recognised death should he have appeared before me. He was a being of legends and of nightmares. My visions could not have prepared me for the harsh reality of him. They replayed themselves over and over in mind, tormenting me, preparing me for what was to come...

_Strong hands holding my thighs open..._

_A hard body pushing itself deep inside of me..._

_My head thrown back_ _with ragged cries of ecstasy..._

I trembled, nodding slowly in agreement as tears began to fill my vision.

“I  _know_  you,” came his low, ominous response.

I watched in horror as he lifted his hand. Upon it sat the notorious golden gauntlet, gleaming in the light as he tightened his fingers into a fist. The stones blazed into life. One emerald gem in particular burned the brightest, drawing my attention like a moth to a flame.

The time stone...

“I have also seen it,” Thanos said lightly, looking towards the gauntlet like one would a treasured pet. “In fact, I know more than you can imagine.”

His gaze wandered back to me, darkening with grim determination.

“Destiny has chosen you, Irriana.”

A shiver rolled down my spine as he said my name, like the name alone belonged to him. 

“It has chosen you and marked you as my prize.” His massive frame leaned forward and placed his elbows against his knees to peer closer at me. “And whilst balancing the universe has its rewards, I’m not opposed to taking payment for my efforts.”

He beckoned me forward, a gesture that made my stomach roll unpleasantly. 

“Come closer.” He spoke so gently, as though trying to coax a small frightened child. 

Panic smothered me like a heavy blanket. I was helpless. Thanos was trying to feed me the illusion that I had a choice to make; when I had none. It was like being on the edge of a great precipice, with no decision to make but to jump into the never-ending void below.

With little else to do, I took a few steps forward and stopped at the edge of the steps.

“Closer,” my tormentor urged with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

I hugged myself tighter, as though wishing it would offer me some form of protection. I closed the remaining space between us and slid down into a kneel before the Titan’s feet. A sob left me, robbing me of my bravery and hope. 

I heard him make a sound, hushing me almost as though offering comfort. A huge purple hand touched my face, trailing across my jaw, sweeping under my chin to lift it. My eyes met his. Light meeting dark. 

“You are unhappy, but that will soon change,” Thanos said with unsettling confidence. “In time you will warm to me, like a dog that grows to love the master that feeds it.”

“Spare me,” I rasped, shaking my head in a plea. One final attempt for freedom. “I ask that you end my life, kill me. Just don’t...” My words faltered, unable to finish the dark ending of my thoughts. 

His touch found my long hair, rolling it between his fingers like one would a bird's delicate wing. “What frightens you more, little one?” He asked quietly. “That I am about to claim you for my own? Or is it because you know deep down you’re going to enjoy it?”

I shivered at his words. 

Both. That was the absolute truth, there was no denying it. I feared him with every fibre of my being, but I knew how this ended. He’d seen it. I’d seen it. The visions were never wrong. 

_Large hands pinning my hips down..._

_A thick tongue delving inside my wet core..._

The hand at my hair slid around to the nape of my neck, grasping it firmly. I tensed at its threatening presence. 

"Fear not," Thanos leaned in, pausing a few inches away from my face. His body heat rushed over me, along with the scent of leather and something male. "The grief and sadness you feel now will soon be replaced with a much sweeter pain. One you will come to crave.”

Before I could utter a sound the floor left my feet, pulled up onto the Titan's knees. Panicked, I tried to wriggle myself free, pushing him with all my might, but it was like trying to force back a mountain. Solid muscle surrounded me, wrapping around me like a vice. Inhumanly strong. 

“So small,” he uttered it across the top of my head, his breath ruffling against my hair. "So fragile."

A shivered rolled down my spine in response to him. Something stirred within me, awakening to his closeness. Expectation and knowing made the sensations even more lethal to my reasoning. 

“Stop,” I pleaded softly, burrowing my heated face against his broad chest. “Please, don't make me do this."

Thanos lifted the gauntlet and fisted it tightly. The red gem glowed, thrumming with power. I braced myself, preparing for something terrible to happen. A hot breeze drifted across my skin. 

"Perhaps this will help you change your mind."

I opened my eyes, sensing something had changed. Thanos shifted my position as though I was nothing more than a doll, turning me away from him. It was then that I noticed him...

A man stood nearby, tall and slender, with hair like midnight silk down to his shoulders. His emerald eyes appeared almost icy in the dim light of the chamber, finding us instantly. My heart slammed hard against my ribcage as I recognised him, turmoil rolling through me. Donned in all black he was so handsome and elegant - like the true Prince of Asgard that he was. 

_Loki._

Oh, Hela. No. Not him... Anyone but him.

But how had Thanos known? No one had known. It had been my little secret, I had told no other soul about my feelings for the famous god of mischief. I had met him during a short visit to Asgard and had quickly become smitten. However, he had been oblivious to my presence and my affections had gone unnoticed. 

This was not what the visions had shown me. I had not expected this at all. What was happening?

“Ah, now I see. A son of Odin,” Thanos purred against my ear, taunting and dark with mockery. “Tell me, Illiana, what childish fantasies have you conjured in your mind with this dark prince of yours.”

I covered my face, trying to hide my embarrassment. Deep in the dark place of my memories, I recalled the moments I'd spent in my chambers, touching myself to the image of Loki's handsome face. Dreaming of his touch and pale body over mine. 

Thanos’ hand slid up and wrapped itself around my throat like a collar. Strangely possessive.

From across the room Loki’s eyes glittered darkly with something that made my skin tingle. He wasn’t real, I could see it in the way his image flickered like a ghostly spectre. An illusion. I took comfort in the fact, yet heat still flooded my cheeks as I looked at him. He was so refined and elegant, with not a single blemish upon his porcelain skin. Longing hit me full force, almost knocking the very breath from my lungs. 

“Here is your chance,” Thanos murmured. I could feel him behind me, my back pressed up against his chest. Solid and grounding to the turbulent emotions running through me. “I can give him to you, simply say the word. What do you want from him?”

Fingers wrapped around my thigh, pulling them open. My dress rose up with the motion, baring the hidden flesh underneath. I began to panic and tried to cover myself, but paused when Loki's gaze drifted down between my legs. My breathing hitched at the hunger and desire I saw in his green eyes. For me. He moved, stalking towards us, advancing with intent. 

Sweet Valhalla. I was becoming lost, drowning in a sea of sensation and burning need. 

“Look at him,” Thanos rumbled, the low sound vibrating through my back. “He wants you.”

He pulled my legs further apart, his thick thumbs brushing at my skin in a caress that made my blood turn to liquid fire within my veins. 

“Let him taste you.”

Everything about this situation seemed wrong, yet felt so right. There I was, sprawled against Thanos the tyrannical and mad. Vulnerable and wanton. Wetness pooled at my core as it tightened; an emptiness craving to be filled. 

Loki paused, staring down at me like a starving man would at a feast. He lowered, kneeling between my parted thighs. Our eyes met, a smirk playing across his lips before he descended downwards. His mouth kissed my nether lips, massaging them gently. Teasing. His tongue lashed out, licking and lapping at my juices.

I screamed when roughened tongue rasped at my sensitive bud, rolling it gently, making my pussy spasm against him. My hips bucked, needing more, trying to get closer to him. 

“That’s it,” Thanos growled deeply, pulling me tighter to him. “No one said this had to be unpleasant."

I cried out when Loki’s tongue pushed its way into my channel, my walls closing in around him at the sudden intrusion. Over and over he penetrated me, drawing out little mewling cries from my lips. 

“Please!” I whimpered. "I’m... close.”

Thanos tilted my head back, my neck craning almost painfully back until our faces were inches apart. He grinned down at me, flashing his straight white teeth with victory. His violet eyes drifted across my features, clearly seeing something that pleased him. I saw so much in his expression. Lust. Possessiveness. Satisfaction. He paid no attention to the dark-haired Asgardian between my legs, his focus was entirely on me, watching my responses. My whimpers of need seemed to excite him, I could feel the large bulge of his arousal beneath my hips.

I teetered on the edge, on the brink of falling into the abyss of starlight and bliss.

"Give me everything," Thanos urged, forcing my head further back. 

Loki's tongue stroked once again inside of me and my climax hit me full force. Wave after wave of delicious spasms shook my body. Thanos lunged forward to fasten his cavernous mouth around my nipple. I wailed as shards of pleasure shot through me, sending me over the edge again and again. My arms came up around his hairless head, gripping him to me as I rode out the last of the waves. 

A moment passed in which I drifted in and out of my body. Lost in a place of sublime tranquillity. 

“So beautiful,” Thanos crooned against my temple. “So perfect.”

I could barely register what was happening around me. Loki vanished from my side, leaving me feeling cold and bereft. Strong arms turned me, lifting me against a solid chest. I found myself straddled across hard hips, my legs pulled wide over the tip of Thanos' rigid cock. 

My eyes flew open I grasped at his shoulders, trying to lift myself away from him. 

"Wait, no!" I gasped, trying to wriggle free. "It's too soon. I can't... You're too big!"

A dark chuckle was my answer. Thanos pulled my legs even further, stealing my stability from me until he had complete control over my entire body weight. 

Unable to remained upright my hips began to slide down, the bulbous head of his cock breaching my tight entrance. I was no virgin, I had taken lovers before. But he was something else, not even human. He was huge, stretching me to the maximum. Pain danced hand in hand with pleasure within me. Even as fear crept up my spine, my pussy took him in, inch by agonising inch. 

"I can't take any more!" I screamed, squeezing and clawing at him with my fingers. 

Thanos snarled, gripping me harder with a bruising force.

"You can... and you  _will._ "

His hips came up just as he slammed me down upon him, burrowing himself down to the hilt inside of me. 

I screamed again, my sheath shuddering at the fullness.

"Your body betrays you, little one. You deny me, even when I'm buried so deeply inside of you,” Thanos hissed, grinding his hip against me to prove a point. 

Slowly he began to move within me, gliding in and out with an ease that was both delicious and frightening. He took what he wanted from me. Faster and harder, he pounded into my silken channel, groaning loudly with each thrust. 

“You are so tight,” Thanos rasped headily, like a beast in rut, slamming even deeper inside of me. “I am already at my limit.”

He threw his head back and gave a howl that shook the very stones around us. His cock pulsated inside of me and I felt his seed begin to bathe the inside of my pussy. Marking me. Claiming me. It sent me over the edge, my pussy clenching around him hotly, spasming with my own release. 

Sweaty and weak as a babe, I slumped against his massive chest, breathing hard. Logic and reasoning began to creep back to me. Tears prickled and burned at my eyes, filled with shame and guilt.

A large hand caressed my naked back and I shuddered, my skin still sensitive and hungry for his touch. 

“This is only the beginning, little one,” Thanos breathed against my moist temple. “We are going to have much fun, you and I.”

His thick lips touched my hair and the grooves of his wide chin brushed against my cheek. 

“You are mine, now.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

So, is this was what my life had come to amount to? Where were my visions now? It would seem that they have abandoned me. Now, only the silence and my own turbulent thoughts haunted me.

I was truly alone.

The thin gown I wore hung loosely upon my frame, clinging to areas that I did not wish to reveal to anyone. The fabric so fine and silken that it was partially transparent. My pink nipples could be seen and, if standing, so would the darkened V of my womanhood. I felt degraded and vulnerable, completely bared for all to see. The collar around my neck made me feel even more helpless. The chain that bound me to the massive throne beside me clinked noisily throughout the cavernous hall. I rested my forehead against the stone chair, lost and overwhelmed with loathing. For him, Thanos. For myself. And for whatever spiteful god or deity had forsaken me to this fate. Like a dog, I was chained to his side, kneeling beside his feet. Since my first arrival, Thanos had treated me like a beloved pet, showering me with endless gifts, whilst also staking his dominance over me. He dressed me in gowns of the finest silks, decorated me in gems and jewels of the rarest variety. He was a relentless lover. _Lover._ Was that even the word to use? I was not entirely sure any more. His ravenous appetite for my flesh seemed never-ending. Not a single day went by where he did not take me at least twice, perhaps more. Over time he had forced his will upon me, training my body into accepting him. He used pleasure and ecstasy to bind me to him. Feeding my fantasies and manipulating my thoughts to conjure my darkest of dreams.

I _hated_ him.

For numerous hours I would kneel by his side, unable to flee and unable to fight him. His subordinates and followers would come to his halls, bowing at his feet in terror and awe of his might and magnificence. Always they would eye the gauntlet upon is hand in fear, aware of the power that he commanded. During these moments, I truly became aware of how untouchable he was. Almost god-like. Callous and cruel, he ruled with utter surety, with a complete disregard for people and life in general.

And here I was. Bound to my fate. Unable to escape him.

A group of his worshippers came forward and I turned my face away from them, wanting to hide away from their burning, curious stares. I could feel their eyes roaming over me, both with intrigue and disgust. I heard their voices chattering lowly, echoing around the space, but I did not pay attention to their words. I wanted none of this. I never asked for any of it. Yet, here I was. Trapped. Lost.

Footsteps sounded, fading away into the distance as the strange alien-like visitors left. I gave a shudder, exhaling in relief. My entire frame so tense that I struggled to breathe and keep back the panic that surged up into my throat.

A heavy sigh broke the silence that followed. The sound deep and low, coming from the hulking figure that sat proudly upon the throne.

A huge purple hand settled upon my head, stroking against my hair in what could have been considered a soothing gesture, had I not known to whom it belonged to.

“Your despair breaks my heart, Little one,” Thanos spoke eerily calmly. “What can I do to please you? Tell me what you desire and it shall be yours.”

“Let me go,” I breathed, my voice cracking with emotion. A lone tear dripped from my eyelashes to splash against the cold floor, and I stared at the tiny little spot as if it would somehow give me comfort.

He tutted lightly. “That I cannot do.”

I did not argue or rebel against him. To do such a thing would have been foolish and pointless. He had no heart, no sympathy for my struggles.

“Why?” I asked him, my voice low, almost inaudible. “Why me?”

I heard the creaking of his leather armour as he moved, leaning towards me slightly over the arm of the chair. I could feel his large presence bending over me as I knelt beside him. I could sense his eyes boring a hole into the top of my head, practically scorching my very skin like a brand.

“Destiny has a funny way of deciding things. Doesn't it?” he mused deeply. He continued to play with the feathery tendrils of my hair, testing it between his fingertips.

“You could have walked away. I am nothing but a stranger to you, a mere woman. I would have much preferred it if you had left me alone. I would have sooner died than faced this...” my words trailed off. Yet I so desperately wished to say what was in my heart. Survival be damned.

“I could have,” he answered. I lifted my head a little to see him raise his other arm, the one that wore the dreaded golden gauntlet. It gleamed in the dim light, the gems sparkling, dazzling and dangerous. “I have seen more than you know, Irriana. After seeing what awaited our future together, how could I have turned away from such temptation?” His touch found my chin, lifting my face up to him so that his lilac eyes met mine. “You were too beautiful and lovely to ignore. I wanted you. It would seem I have only been blessed.”

“And I have been _cursed_ ,” I spat with all the helpless hate and anger that I muster.

The grooved lines of his wide chin rippled in displeasure. His pale violet features, angular like the battle-scarred warriors of old, grew distance and cold.

“Perhaps,” he murmured, his attention wandering across my face intently. The firm fingers at my chin tightened and a broad purple thumb swiped under the curve of my bottom lip. His intent obvious. “But you will not always feel this coldness towards me, I guarantee it.” His touch paused at the corner of my mouth, a whisper of a caress. My traitorous body shuddered in reaction. “I know your body, Little one. I know it better than you do yourself.”

My eyelashes flickered, my courage faltering under his unrelenting gaze. “You're a monster.”

His smooth hairless head tilted at me in consideration. His expression stoic, impossible to read. “Keep telling yourself these foolish excuses if it gives you comfort. But know this,” he rumbled the words, grasping the base of my nape in his powerful grip, drawing me up so that my face hovered mere inches away from his own. “You were mine before I even laid a single finger on you, before we even met. We both know this to be true. So, why fight it?”

“I'm not yours.”

As soon as the words left my lips I regretted them instantly. I saw a ruthless shadow descend within the depth of his eyes. His anger as clear as the glittering stars that shone within the endless sea of sky above our heads. With his lips in a grim line, a heavy sigh forced its way through his nose, his nostril flaring. I began to tremble. An unsettling ball of dread rolled through me, robbing me of my composure.

“What did you just say to me?"

My hands shakily grasped at his massive one, clutching it for dear life as I tried to still the shivering in my limbs. To repeat what I had uttered would be incredibly foolish. I knew that. But what else could he possibly do to me? If he crushed the very life from my bones I would have been happy about it. I would have been free. Even though the hard stare of his gaze told me to tread with caution, I threw it to the wind and decided to stand my ground.

“I am not _yours_ ,” I said, eerily calmly. “I never will be. You may take this body of mine, but you will never have my loyalty or respect.”

All of a sudden his expression changed. A twinkle gleamed in his eyes and his angular brow lifted as if in amusement. “You think so?” He released me, settling back into his throne like a king, powerful and singular. He patted his knee, a gesture I was becoming to recognise and dread. “Come to me, Irriana. Let us play a game then, shall we? Let us see how long you can shield your soul and heart from me when I have you begging with need for me. Come.”

“No.”

“No?” Thanos repeated that single word. Filling it with mockery and a hint of impatience.

The chains that bound me were suddenly pulled tight, yanking me from my position upon the floor. I gave a cry of alarm, unable to do little else against his strength but to follow. I scrambled wildly, trying to slacken the taut metal clinks. I pushed against the stone, trying to propel myself away with my legs. But it was no use. Like little more than a weak wriggling kitten, I was pulled up onto his lap. His impossibly broad chest pressed against my back. Muscled arms wrapped around my waist and shoulders, pinning me back against him. The dreaded gauntlet, cool and solid, dug in against my ribs.

“No! Let me go! Don't touch me!” I yelled, trying to struggle myself free. I came to an abrupt stop when his hold tightened upon me, to the point of threatening to break my very spine should I move another inch. My lungs seized to expand within my chest, unable to breathe.

A second passed, and then another. Once satisfied, Thanos lessened his grip, allowing me to suck in the air once again.

“You are mine, Irriana.” His breath blasted hotly against the top of my hair, breezing down the curve of my shoulder. “Mine to touch, and mine to take. Perhaps I should remind you of that fact.”

One of his arms shifted. The golden gauntlet slid underneath both of my knees in one swift motion, wrapping around them both with an ease that terrified me. He pinned them together so that they pressed uncomfortably against my breasts. My arms flew out, trying to grab for something to keep my balance. My entire weight was held within that one single arm. His strength and size frightening. His other hand slid beneath me, trailing across my hip and under my backside to slip under the thin, sheer fabric of my gown.

His fingers found my womanhood, dancing across the sensitive seam of my quim. He skimmed briefly across my clitoris, then down across my entrance, before descending further down to make contact against the puckered hole of my...

“No! Please... don't! Not there!” I squirmed, trying to lower my legs to cover my vulnerable flesh, but his python-like hold prevented me from moving.

“It's all mine,” he breathed, pressing his mouth against my temple, seeming to take satisfaction in my helplessness against him. “Everything.”

His hand inched back towards my entrance and a single digit pressed forward, breaching the muscled walls slowly. I cried out. My flesh quivered, still raw and somewhat sore from his previous conquering. I tried to keep my mind an empty void, refusing to acknowledge the burning friction his penetration caused within me. Or the liquid fire that was slowly beginning to pool at the core of my belly.

“See,” Thanos murmured, strangely deep and affectionate in tone. “You deny me, yet your body is already wet and welcoming to me. You cannot hide it from me.”

He sunk deeper into my slick channel and I arched my back at the fiery invasion. My senses reeled and every nerve seemed to set alight and awaken. His thumb brushed against my clit, as if by accident, and my hips bucked. A whimper flew from my throat.

I did not want this, yet I had absolutely no control over my body. All my hate and despair flew away upon a wind. A different and altogether treacherous emotion taking its place.

_Desire._

No, I didn't want this. This wasn't me. I did not choose this for myself. Yet even as I chanted the words over and over in my head, I could feel the bulging evidence of his arousal under my backside. A hidden threat of what was to come.

_Hela, someone help me..._

“Say it, little one,” Thanos urged, crooking his finger so that it rubbed against a secret place deep inside my sheath, that sent my head flying back in blissful agony. “Repeat after me... _I belong to you._ ”

I gritted my teeth, trying to fight back the rising climax that steadily crept upon me like a rising tide.

“Never,” I whimpered.

Thanos grunted in amusement, as if expecting my response. “No matter, we have ample time and you have a hard lesson to learn. You know what I am capable of,” he growled, the sound vibrating through him and into me. “I can make this as long or a short as it takes for you to understand.”

He penetrated me deeper, holding himself there, still and strangely possessive. I spasmed around him, gripping him tighter. On the brink of falling over the precipice to the abyss of euphoric completion.

“I can keep you like this forever, completely at my mercy and trapped by time itself," Thanos said, confident and without mercy. "We can repeat this over and over again... or, you can obey me. I do not ask for much, Little one. Just say the words I wish to hear. It's that simple.”

“Why are you doing this?” I breathed, breaking off into a whimper when his thumb pressed hard against me, trapping my clit.

“Say it, Irriana.” It was a command that refused to be ignored.

“I—I...”

I was close. My climax was inevitable, no matter how much I tried to keep it at bay. Already my walls were beginning to twitch, rippling as the crescendo of pleasure began to reach an agonising peak. He was ruthless. And I knew deep down that none of this would end until I obliged him his wish.

“I.. belong to you,” I whispered hoarsely, my vision blurring with tears.

“Louder.” His fingers left me completely, leaving me feeling empty and bereft. I gave a cry of both relief and disappointment. “I want to hear it,” he murmured against my hair, almost lovingly.

“I belong to you.” It came out like a sob.

“Good girl.... _Again_.”

He shifted beneath me and suddenly his cock was pressing against the raw flesh of my entrance, sliding in neatly with one solid thrust. I hissed, stiffening as he stretched me to the maximum. My hips wriggled trying to ease the fullness. The bulging tip of his shaft kissed the neck of my womb, incredibly deep. Seated to the hilt.

“Oh, please!”

“Louder, little one.” he began to thrust, riding in and out of me with confident, leisurely strokes.

“I belong to you!” It came out like a plea. A prayer. Begging for it to end, for mercy.

His free hand found my nub again, stroking it as his cock continued to penetrate deeply, merely a few inches below.

“So beautiful,” he breathed, kissing my arching neck. “Now, give yourself to me. Yield to me.”

His pinched my clit hard, rolling it between his finger and thumb. And then I was lost. With a scream, I threw my head back as my climax rushed at me with all the force of a blistering winter wind, robbing me of my breath. I cried out, wailing loudly as my walls gripped and milked his hard member. His grunt followed soon after, his massive body stiffening as his cock throbbed within me. His hot seed jetted within me, coated the insides of my womanly flesh.

Limp and disorientated, I slumped against him. For a moment he held me there, impaled upon his shaft as though basking in the moment. In his victory. Once again we had met completion together, simultaneously. It was a behaviour that Thanos seemed to enjoy whenever he took me. So intimate and personal. Almost as though we were lovers and not enemies. He would have it no other way.

I jerked, my sheath still twitching from the birth of my climax. I gave a groan, wriggling my hips slightly, hating the way my body had responded.

“That's it, Little one,” Thanos said lowly, “ride it out. Let it linger a little longer.”

His arms released me, allowing me to slump against his huge chest. His hand roamed down my back in a soothing gesture, as if offering comfort. The tears came, one after the other, and my head fell sideways against him, weak and defeated once again.

“I hate you,” I rasped, my throat dry and hoarse.

“I know,” he uttered the reply, his broad jaw nestling upon my hair to place a gentle kiss there. “You say it so often.”

Tremors rattled their way through my bones. A large purple hand found my chin, lifting my face up to meet his cold, lilac eyes. The grooved lines of his chin rippled as he spoke.

“Never say no to me again, Little one. It will be your downfall.”

I said nothing to that. I was far too weak and tired to fight him any more. In one swift motion, he lifted me and stood to his feet, easily carrying my weight in only one arm. Warm liquid seeped from between my thighs; the evidence of his claim. I felt dirtied and betrayed by my body. The strange alien-like guards watched us as we walked past them and I buried my face against Thanos' shoulder. Shame filling me.

In a leisurely pace, Thanos carried me to my private rooms, stepping into the cave-like chamber and settling me gently upon the bed. I did not look up to him or speak. No words were needed.

“Tend to her,” he commanded to the strange inhuman servants who hovered in the shadows at the far side of the room. “And then let her rest, it had been a trying day.”

They both bowed to him in compliance, neither uttering a sound. Their large, completely onyx eyes wide in fear and uncertainty.

So lost in my mind, I flinched when Thanos unexpectedly caressed the side of my cheek. I turned my face away, refusing his touch. I did not wish to be near him, or to even see him. I wanted him gone, to leave me alone with my misery and the last remaining shards of my dignity.

Thanos gave a sigh and straightened to his full intimidating height. I could feel his eyes burning into me.

“Very well... I will be generous this once,” he rumbled in displeasure. “Have it your own way.”

His heavy footfall sounded, fading away as he left the room. As the silence settled upon me, I curled into myself, hugging my arms around me. A great gasping sigh of relief left my lungs, and then I began to cry.

 


End file.
